Shinobi's Illusion
by TheAlias786
Summary: Serious Team 7 fic. Kakashi trains Team 7 properly. Sakura is actually useful and Sasuke isn't a complete emo. Naruto also isn't an obnoxious person with no intelligence. Team 7 family
1. Prologue

_Tap...Tap...Tap..._

 _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

The heavy rain fell hard against a corrugated metal sheet, being hoisted up by a few pieces of wood and cardboard boxes, it did not provide comfort for the young boy underneath it, but it got the job done, namely keeping the rain from falling onto the young boy.

 _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

 _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

He had a thin sheet of dirt plastered to his skin, his hair - once bright and blond - was now a darker shade and his once electric blue eyes were dim and faded. His skinny body was covered in a large white shirt and a pair of orange shorts. There were no sandals on his muddy feet and, as a result, blisters had sported across his heels and toes.

 _Tap...Tap...Tap..._

 _Tap...Tap...Tap_

 _Tap...Tap...Ta-CRACK...BOOM_

He looked up out of mild interest in what had a caused the sudden noise and saw a flash of light, and then an almost deafening sound.

" _Lightning and Thunder..., "_ he thought.

He looked up at the clouds at where it had come from and wondered, he wondered how it had happened, the lighting strike that is, why it had happened. Was the sky angry? Was it scared? Sad? Maybe it was...

He lost himself in his mind far too often, it was a habit of his, wondering. He wondered about many things, issues far beyond the mental capability of any normal 7-year old. Jiji had always told him it was a good thing. He told him it was the sign of genius. He disagreed.

His vision shifted up a bit and he saw 4 stone faces on an endless mountain looking down upon him, his shelter and the village it currently resided in.

" _The Four Hokages..., "_ He pondered.

He knew stories about them. Books, people around the village, The Library, many sources he found gave him a rough idea of who they were. Leaders. Heroes. Legends. The Fourth was supposedly the strongest of them all. He knew about the terrible Kyuubi Attack 7 years ago, he knew about the destruction it had caused. The shops and businesses it had destroyed. The homes that were decimated. The lives that were lost. And he knew how, like many, how The Fourth proceeded to destroy the mighty beast all on his own, sacrificing his life to protect the village. He was thankful for that.

In all honesty The Fourth had become his favourite Hokage because of one simply reason. Acknowledgement. The very thing he craved. He saw how the villagers' faces would light up when talking about him, the way they praised him, almost worshipped him some could say. And he knew it was because of his amazing feats, his power, his strength, his position as leader of the village. He realised that the only way he would be praised like him, acknowledged like him, would be to gain the same power, that very same strength and that very same position.

 _"No, "_ he thought. He would become STRONGER. Much stronger. And then the villagers would have no choice but to acknowledge his strength and make him their leader.

 _"Naruto Uzumaki...The Next Hokage of Konohagakure... "_ he imagined, and with that last thought his eyes drooped and the young boy, Naruto Uzumaki, fell asleep.7

* * *

 _ **A/N: This is my first story and I would really like to know what you think about this first chapter. It's only the prologue but I want to hear some of your thoughts. Please Rate and Review. Thanks!**_


	2. Prologue 2

_A Small Boy of 4 years was crying. Crying just like a small boy his age would. But even in the busy street he was standing in no-one spared him a glance, not even a slight awareness of his existence - They just kept walking on. Those who did see him gave him a look, a look that would soon become one he hated, a look of pity in some faces and a look of absolute, raw hatred in others._

 _The Boy looked up to see a small group slowly forming around him, but not to comfort him - no. Definitely not. His sharp ears had quickly picked up on what they were saying:_

 _"He deserves everything bad coming his way"_

 _"Why doesn't he just go away already?"_

 _"Is he still in this village?_

 _"You stay AWAY from that boy okay?"_

 _"Let's go, I don't want my baby anywhere near him"_

 _The group blackened and slowly morphed into silhouettes. Their faces changed - bright, red eyes replaced their piercing stares and their mouths' grew white, pointed teeth. They looked on in happiness at his suffering, they jeered at him and their laughter increased when he fell back and started crying more:_

 _"You're just a waste of space"_

 _"Do all of us a favour and go AWAY"_

 _"We don't want you here"_

 _A chant had begun to start:_

 _"Demon"_

 _"Fucking scum"_

 _"Just die"_

 _"Die"_

 _"DIE"_

 _"DIE"_

 _"DIE"_

 _"JUST FUCKING DIE YOU DEMON"_

Naruto gasped and woke up shaking. His eyes swept his small apartment to make sure of no intruders, he then pulled his bed cover off and walked to the bathroom. He let out sigh of relief, proceeding to splash his face with cold water and looking into the mirror. His eyes were bloodshot, his face pale and his hair a messy mop of dirty blonde. Naruto rubbed his face and recalled the nightmare he just had - the stares, the whispers and the laughter at his pain had felt so real, and that's what had unnerved him the most - the reality of his nightmare. That the vulnerability he had felt could not be blamed on his dream. That the vulnerability he had felt was real.

He clenched his fist and shook his head, his nails digging into his palm.

 _" I'm so pathetic_ ," he thought to himself _, " so fucking pathetic - so fucking weak. I can't afford to be weak. Not when I need to be Hokage, to be acknowledged as an actual human being."_

He shook his head one more time and let go of his hand, only to hear faint drops splashing onto his bathroom floor.

' _Great'_

He opened the wooden cabinet above his head and took out some bandages. In less than a minute, his hand became a wrapped mess. In all honesty, he didn't need the bandages - as his healing abilities far exceeded a normal ninja - but he did not want blood all over his apartment floor. He did not know why he had increased regeneration but he wasn't one to complain, especially when it was something that was extremely helpful. Ninjas often found themselves in sticky situations, it was in their job description after all, so an ability like his was useful for said situations.

He glanced at the clock on his bedside table.

" _4:13? Hmmmm... I'll try to get some sleep, if I can't - I'll train._

Naruto fell on his bed and shut his eyes. He tossed and turned for at least 10 minutes before he opened his eyes and a wide grin grew on his face.

" _Training it is..."_

For the next 2 hours, Naruto practised the _Henge Jutsu (Illusion Technique), Kawarimi (Subsitution Jutsu), Bunshin Justsu (Clone Technique)_ and his Shuriken/Kunai throwing accuracy. This specific training was for his graduation exam, which was tomorrow, so he could pass. He had failed 3 times already so he had poured everything into training so this exam would not be the same. He was determined to pass, failure was not an option!

He had everything down, his throwing accuracy was better than average but not amazing. His _Henge_ was perfect and his _Kawarimi_ was good enough to pass. His _Bunshin_ were the only thing keeping him down. The Exam required three clones that were able to be used in a fight. But for some reason, no matter how hard he tried, Naruto could not make three - he couldn't even make one! And that troubled him. It troubled him a lot. But, like many came to notice, Naruto was an optimistic person and so his worry was quickly replaced with hunger.

After training, he took a cold shower, ate breakfast - Ramen - and threw on one of his infamous orange jumpsuits. He ran towards the academy as fast as he could to make it in on time. When he opened the door, he was greeted with a stern-faced Iruka.

"You're 15 minutes late Naruto," He said.

"Right on time!" Naruto replied, a smile plastered onto his face and his hands behind his head.

"Sit down"

And so another day at the academy began. But sitting in their respective places, three Soon-to-be Ninja: The Dead-Last of the year, The Top Rookie of the year and The Top Kunoichi of the year, sat unaware of what the future held for them.

The turmoil they would face together,

The bonds they would create,

And the Illusion that each of them would break...

* * *

 _Thanks so much to those who followed my story, those who '_ _favourited' it and those who commented! Sorry for these boring chapters, but next chapter will be where the story actually starts: Where Kakashi will come in and where Team 7 will be made._

 _I really appreciate all the comments and followers_

 _Please Read and Review!_


End file.
